Love Me
by LivetoDie
Summary: (One shot!) In the middle of the night, Harry awakes to take a swim in the tempting lake. However, his plans are ruined when something even more tempting comes along. Do not read if you cannot handle mature subject matters and situations. (H-D Slash)


**Title- **Love me

**Rating- M **(or R, whatever it is now.)

**Warning- **Slash, Quite Graphical

**Summary- **(One shot!) In the middle of the night, Harry awakes to take a swim in the tempting lake. However, his plans are ruined when something even more tempting comes along. Do not read if you cannot handle mature subject matters and situations. (H-D Slash)

**xoxo**

The wind chilled my body as my hands slipped across my shivering chest, lifting up my night shirt before discarding it, letting it drift slowly to the ground. Immediately, I could feel the prickling discomfort of the cold air surrounding me and shuddered, lifting my head to stare at the lake that seemed so inviting.

When I had finally tossed my baggy trousers aside I felt the moon's pure light streak across my pale skin, warming my shivering body. With a tentative step forward, I felt my toes sink into the mud and sighed with delight, my head tossing back, feeling the ends of my hair brush across my neck.

It wasn't until I heard a soft noise that brought me back to my senses, did I turn around. Feeling uncomfortable in my bodies nude state, I tried to make a grab for my clothes. However, fingers clasped my own and I turned around, my cheeks tainted slightly with a soft blush when I saw who it was.

Silver eyes stared at me intensly while short blonde hair swiftly flickered on a smooth pale forhead. The soft fingers laced with my own slid out of their holding's and a small smirk appeared at the corner's of pink, fleshy lips. I could feel my heart beat quicken, waiting for my humilation to begin.

However, what shocked me even more than a rough push, causing me to land harshly into the moist floor was a hungry layer of mist covering stormy eyes. My eyes widened slightly as a silky hand ran up my naked chest, creating a fire within my skin. Very slowly, Draco climbed on top of me, his clothed body creating tickling sensations up my body. I could see his darkened orbs land suggestively onto my neck and I bit my lip, feeling his hand once again snake up my chest.

My eyes closed as I felt his free hand run up my thigh. With immense effort, I held back a moan, which only released itself when I couldn't hold it back any longer. When I had finally gotten into a fairly worked up state, Draco let his face near my own and pressed his lips firmly to mine, stroking my chest gently.

His tongue tasted sweet in my mouth. I felt it search every crevess thoroughly before sliding back ontop of my own, causing a burning of desire to go through my body. I let myself moan lustfully into his mouth, feeling his warm tongue slip across mine once again, his lips moving steadily with my own.

I could feel my blood rush downwards, creating an area of need between my legs. I gasped softly into the warm mouth wrapped around my own, arching my back against Draco's firm hold. He pushed my hips down with his palms, my skin quivering at his touch.

I whimpered softly when the moist cavern left my throbbing mouth. I let my tongue slide over my swollen lips, my eyes fluttering open when I realized no more touching was being done.

As soon as my emerald eyes were unlidded I felt my mouth open slightly, taking in a long, ragged breath. My chest was heaving up and down, my heartbeat erratic. My body reacted once again and I moaned, watching Draco remove the last piece of clothing off his milky-white body, his muscles rippling with his movements.

His lips were moist and glistening in the pale moonlight, his hair giving off a heavenly glow. I could see the once rosey pink lips had darkened and were considerably swollen while his eyes were as hazy as ever. Slowly he positioned himself ontop of me, his lips decending upon my own once again.

This time he let his mouth take my bottom lip in between his and he sucked tenderly, causing my body to tingle with want. My hands travelled up his arms that were on either side of my head, digging into the muddy ground below, skimming the velvety flesh until it reached his luscious hair. I let my fingers entagle between the silky strands, gripping it as his tongue met my own causing me to let out a shuddering moan.

Draco's warm mouth left my own to create havoc on my neck. He trailed moist, hot kisses down my jawline until he reached the beginnings of my neck. His teeth bit down playfully as my fingers tugged at his blonde, now very tangled, hair. I could hear my husky moans ring through the midnight air, growing louder as Draco's mouth began to suck the new mark he had created, making the skin turn a deep purple.

His mouth continued to suck softly on my trembling skin as his hands started to slide down my body, reaching down my shoulders then brushing over my tender nipples. As his hand neared my navel, I whimpered loudly, feeling his lips smirk against my sweating neck.

When his lips reached my collarbone, I could feel my erection pressing against his lower stomach. He let out a soft groan, his panting leaving trails of warmth across my upper chest. Slowly, he trailed his tongue down my chest until he reached my nipple, his mouth hanging over it longingly. With another, softer, groan he covered the sensitive flesh with his mouth and sucked gently, making me cry with pleasure.

Feeling the pressure build and the need for release multiply, I pulled Draco's flushed face towards mine, letting my fingers deepen themselves in his hair. He slowly kissed his way across my cheek, leaving moist tracks in his wake. I let my lips graze his heated face before licking my way to his ear.

"I need you... now." I whispered, my voice hoarse with passion. Swiftly, I exhaled a shuddered breath onto his earlobe before sucking it carefully, feeling Draco's lip slide off my cheek landing pleasantly on my lips. I vaguely felt his fingers slide up my thigh, lost deep inside the heated kiss.

The kiss only broke when two fingers touched my lips gracefully, sliding against my tender flesh. I opened my mouth and took his fingers between my lips, sucking softly, seeing the blonde's eyelashes flutter in ecstasy. I let my tongue swirve along his index finger, slowly moving towards his middle. I heard him gasp softly and saw his eyes close completely as my sucking grew more erotic.

Pulling his wet fingers from my mouth, he let them graze across my opening. My breath hitched and I arched my back, my legs spreading obediently. Slowly, he pushed his index finger inside me and I felt my tight muscles protest against the intrusion. However, I felt a burning sensation flow through my arousal as his finger withdrew slightly, pushing itself back in.

As his second finger entered me, I gasped with pleasure, letting a loud moan escape my panting lips. I could feel Draco's tongue on my body, suckling softly as his fingers worked it's way inside my burning body. They slowly spread apart, stretching my opening, causing me to clench my eyes shut in a pain laced so wondefully with deep pleasure.

Draco's mouth reached my own and he kissed me softly, soothing my pain and allowing the pleasure to reach an unbearable height. I cried out in extreme bliss. His body lifted slowly, his fingers leaving my sensitive skin only to be replaced by something more fufulling. As soon as I felt his erection enter my body I expereinced a white hot pain that flared through my quivering form.

Roaring with pleasure and want, I arched my back gripping Draco's hair harsher than before. My eyes were shut tightly as Draco's mouth nipped warmly across my sensitive neck. The blonde youth groaned deep in his throat as I thrust upwards against him, feeling my muscles respond immediately.

A hot tongue slipped into my mouth and I shuddered violently, feeling Draco's hips thrust against my own. On his third thrust I felt my eyes widen and my lips leave his when I threw back my head, screaming with pleasure. Draco's body slipped against mine, his damp hair hitting and trickling across my skin teasingly. Each thrust after that, he hit my prostrate and made me squirm with unbelievable satisfaction and flushing pleasures.

I could feel him reach his end and opened my eyes, wanting to see him in full ecstasy. His hand slowly trailed across my hot flesh until he reached my throbbing erection. Heatedly, he wrapped his finger's around it, delicately moving them in time with his thrusts. I felt my eyelashes flutter and saw Draco's mouth open slightly, panting.

I arched my back into his thrust feeling his body tense against mine. I heard my name being yelled and felt my own voice screaming Draco's name into the silent air around us. I felt him let go inside me and leaned my head back into the muddy ground that I laid upon, my eyes shutting loosley as Draco's body fell against mine once again. Our bodies shuddered against eachother as I felt Draco slide himself outside of my throbbing figure.

Panting, overcome with sudden tiredness, I turned bleary eyes to stare at Draco who was pressing his lips against my neck, sending waves of comfort through my skin. His eyes closed slowly as his hand reached across our tangled body to lace our fingers together. I felt my heart beat quicken as he brought our clasped hands to his lips, kissing my knuckles softly.

I let my emerald eyes take in his sleeping form and sighed, feeling my body tingle at his touch.

"Harry."

I let my eyes close and smiled as I heard my name whispered out into the chilling winds. My hand, still entwined with Draco's, a soft thudding in my chest.

This time we hadn't just had sex. This time we had made love.

The end.


End file.
